Joe Starr
Joe Starr is a stand up comedian, comedy writer, producer, presenter, and key contributor to [[Screen Junkies|'Screen Junkies'.]] He is a writer and producer on three-time Emmy-nominated comedy series [[Honest Trailer|'Honest Trailers'.]] For his work on Honest Trailers, Joe was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Short Form Variety Series" in 2018. Screen Junkies Joe joined Screen Junkies in 2015, and was initially employed as a staff writer. The first Honest Trailer he is credited on is Fantastic Four (2015). Joe has contributed to more than half of all Honest Trailers 'ever produced. Since 2016, he is usually credited second, behind head writer 'Spencer Gilbert. In addition to his work on Honest Trailers, Joe has contributed to many other Screen Junkies shows including 'daily talk show, SJU, on which he appears several times a week. He is known for his silliness and amazing hair (which may or may not possess mystical powers). On Screen Junkies Plus, Joe appeared on Screen Junkies Roasts 'as various characters including 'Bucky Barnes, Rick Grimes and Harry Potter. Joe hosted the show Flash and Friends with Roxy Striar on Screen Junkies Plus. '''He also performed variety segments on Nick Mundy's '''Mundy Night Raw, including appearing as the irate personification of the internet. Joe also appeared on Flick Bait and The Screen Junkies Show. Joe has appeared regularly on Movie Fights '''since 2016. As a contestant, Joe is known for picking weird comedy answers and being the designated loser. Joe currently writes and presents the comedy series '''It Could Have Been Worse, in which he describes weird details from popular franchises' ancillary material, goofs to the camera a lot, and collects his Marvel shill money. Other work Joe was part of the improv comedy troupe SP7.' '''Later, Joe moved to San Francisco to teach improv comedy. Joe later moved again to L.A. However, the other members of his comedy group did not join him, which is when Joe turned to stand up comedy. Joe worked in various jobs during this time, including one job where his sole duty was maintaining a spread sheet of film release dates. Prior to joining Screen Junkies, Joe also contributed many humorous articles about pop culture to website 'Pajiba. Joe released his first comedy album, '''"Heroic Effort," in 2013. In 2018 he released a comedy EP titled "A British Murder Robot Tries Stand Up Comedy For The First Time." '''Joe frequently employs a self-deprecating style of humor. Joe also appeared on '''Hyper RPG's 'Star Wars RPG show Parcels & Parsecs on Twitch, until it ended in 2018. Joe played the character of Eren Val, a flamboyant space pirate known for his fondness for scarves. Personal life Born on November 24, 1981, Joe is from Louisville, Kentucky. Joe has an older brother, and describes himself as suffering from severe social anxiety all his life. Joe was driven to make other people laugh from an early age. Joe developed an intense appreciation for Transformers and Star Wars during his childhood. Joe also enjoys comics, Harry Potter, The Dark is Rising book series, the His Dark Materials book series, wrestling, Warhammer figure painting, and karate. As a teenager, he played trombone in the band. Joe originally intended to become a priest and commenced a religious studies major at college. Partway through his studies, Joe decided to become a professional comedian. He lived briefly in Florida in the town of 'Seaside' which is where The Truman Show was filmed. Joe worked in the town deli and regularly interacted with people who were extras in the film. Awards * Nominee - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Short Form Variety Series (2018) * Nominee - The Streamy Awards - Best Writing (2017) * Winner -''' '''The Streamy Awards - Best Writing (2016) See also * Spencer Gilbert * Dan Murrell * Roth Cornet * Jon Bailey * Hal Rudnick * List of notable people External links * Joe Starr's Twitter * Joe Starr's Instagram * Joe Starr's IMDb page * Joe Starr's Website * Joe Starr's Artist Page on iTunes '''- You can buy his album and EP here * ''Flash and Friends' featuring Joe Starr available in full in podcast form Category:People Category:Screen Junkies Category:Youtubers Category:Comedians Category:Comedy writers Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Emmy-nominees Category:Honest Trailers Category:Presenters